This invention relates to a packsaw and particularly to a compact, portable packsaw adapted to be conveniently carried by a person, as well as packed as a part of a wilderness supply pack.
Both professionals and amateur back-packers, woodsmen, campers and the like require a plurality of instruments for use in the woods. A packsaw is widely used in the wilderness, particularly within the mountain areas, for cutting of wood, animals and the like. Packsaws are generally provided with relatively elongated blade structures with a fixed handle structure to the one end. A case is generally provided for housing of the saw during transport. The case of course protects the personnel against possible injury from the blade, and also protects the blade from damage.
Although many versions of packsaw are available, they are generally large devices which are not conveniently transported other than as part of a relatively large supply pack or assembly.
There is a distinct need for a relatively compact packsaw which can be conveniently transported and carried on the body of the person as well as a part of a wilderness supply pack. For example, the person may set up camp within a wilderness area. Although a conventional packsaw can be carried by the person during excursions from camp, the conventional device is not conveniently carried, particularly if a number of other items are also carried.
There is, therefore, a need for a small compact packsaw which can be conveniently carried upon the person's body.